Ten Fingers
by estrafalaria103
Summary: When Hurley gets bored, the island gets talking. Chapter Three, Ten Minutes in Heaven, and things are heating up!
1. Chapter 1

Hurley was bored. Massively bored.

So he did what he always did when he was bored. He went to talk to Sawyer.

"Hey," he said, standing outside the other man's tent. "Hey, dude. Dude!"

No response. Typical, Hurley thought. The guy just loved to see people grovel.

"Yo, Sawyer!"

"Hold on to your britches, Staypuff," the familiar, growling voice came from behind him. "Nobody wants to see that. Now, what can I do you for?"

Hurley turned around, on the verge of hugging the other man. Just listening to insults was more interesting than what he'd been doing for the rest of the day (namely, staring at a piece of sand that sparkled more than the rest in the sun.) He smiled broadly at Sawyer, and was rewarded with a very confused look.

"I'm bored," he announced. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Whoa now, big guy," Sawyer held up his hands. Hurley noticed for the first time that the other man was completely and utterly naked. He instantly jerked his head up to intensely contemplate the sky. He heard Sawyer's low chuckle, and the rustle of clothing that he _hoped_ meant the other was getting dressed. "I ain't your playmate or nothing."

"Yeah, I know," Hurley said. "But I just thought, I dunno, maybe we could _do_ something. Play poker, go hunt down tree frogs, play a round of golf."

"Sorry, Pillsbury," Sawyer smiled, and yanked on his pants. "I don't do fun."

Hurley sighed. Well, there went that idea. He started to walk away when inspiration hit him. "Hey, Sawyer," he said, turning around. "Would you do something if Kate were here?"

A gleam appeared in Sawyer's eyes. Hurley almost had to lack. For a wildly successful and intelligent conman, sometimes the redneck was ridiculously predictable.

"Well, round up the troops, Hugo," he said, and grabbed for a shirt. "I think I might have just the game for the masses."

"Hurley, what's wrong?" Jack asked, startled at the sight of a sweaty and panting Hurley running into the hatch.

"Jack. . .Jack. . ." Hurley stuttered a little, worrying Jack enough that he stood up from the computer and headed over to the man. He lifted a hand to his forehead, wincing a little as his fingers made contact with sweaty skin. Hurley batted his hand away.

"It's not me," he said. "Sawyer. . ."

Jack grabbed his medical bag. If Sawyer was the injured party, it meant something big. Myopia, cut artery, bullet wound, fever. . .it was never just a heat rash with that man.

"Okay, Hurley, show me where he is."

With a nod, Hurley headed out the door. Jack noticed that he was moving significantly slower now, almost as if he wasn't actually worried anymore. Then again, he might just be tired, the doctor reasoned. For somebody of Hurley's weight, living on an island as hot as this one must have been extremely difficult. Still, he wished the man would hurry up. Jack didn't particularly like Sawyer, but neither did he want him to die.

When they reached the beach, a large crowd of people was gathered around Sawyer's tent. Jack's heart skipped a beat, and he forced himself to slowly count to five. For this many people to be concerned about Sawyer, of all people, it had to be a serious injury.

He pushed his way through the crowd, muttering "coming through. . .doctor here. . excuse me. . .must get to the patient. . ."

When he finally got to the front of the horde of people, he was amazed to see a smirking Sawyer, reclined against an airplane seat, a book dangling from the tips of his fingers.

"Well if it ain't the doc," he said. "Glad you were finally able to make it."

"What's wrong, Sawyer?" Jack asked, wanting to cut straight to the chase and get the encounter over with as quickly as possible.

"Why, there ain't nothing wrong," Sawyer responded. "Just wanted to have a little get-together, eat some cookies, have some tea."

Jack turned to glare at Hurley. "You ran and got me from the hatch for _this_? You made me leave Locke in charge for some kind of game?"

"I was bored," Hurley said with a shrug.

"Come on, Jack, a little fun couldn't hurt," Kate said. He turned to look at her. She was as beautiful as ever, in a green tank top and jeans. His heart ached a little just to look at her. She was smiling, and as he watched, her hand brushed the top of Sawyer's shoulder. Sawyer smirked a little more.

"Okay, fine, let's play," Jack said.

"Alrightee," Sawyer stood up, and brushed off his jeans. "Everyone in a circle, all nice-like," he said. The survivors obediently did as he said. Hurley especially looked excited. "Now pop a squat," Sawyer said, before doing just that. Everyone sat. The action closed in the circle, leaving just Kate standing. Sawyer grinned up at her.

"Here, cupcake, you can share a seat with me," he said, and patted his lap. Kate laughed and shook her head, before sitting in the sand just outside the circle. She shoved Charlie on her left a little, and elbowed Sawyer until she had maneuvered her way in. It was a tight fit, but neither Sawyer nor Charlie minded.

"So, Sawyer, what are we playing?" Claire asked. She was holding Aaron tight in her arms, rocking him back and forth slightly. He cooed along to the movement, short little laughs that had begun only a day ago.

"We're playing a little game I like to call Ten Fingers," Sawyer replied. He looked over at Kate. "You may remember this one, Freckles."

Kate thought back to the "game" they had played in the jungle, while in search of a boar and Sawyer's past. "You know," she said, putting her hands back to stand up. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea." As she struggled to stand, she abruptly realized why placing herself between Sawyer and Charlie had not been a good idea. She was caught so tightly between their outer thighs that she couldn't even wriggle her eye to a standing position. She caught Jack's eyes across the circle as he watched her struggle. At least he wasn't laughing, she reflected, as Sawyer was beginning to.

"Are there rules?" Hurley asked. He was sitting forward eagerly, his eyes lit up. Finally the boredom would end!

"Everybody put up your hands," Sawyer said. "Now, it's simple. We go around the circle, and everyone says something they've never done. Now, if you have done it, you put down a finger. Got it, chiefs?"

Everybody murmured their assent, and Hurley's hand shot into the air. "Can I start?" he asked. Sawyer nodded his head. Hurley thought for a moment. There were a lot of things he'd never done that he was pretty sure others had. . .but most of them were embarrassing.

"I've never. . .gone to medical school," he finally said triumphantly. Jack rolled his eyes and put down a finger as everybody laughed. Realizing that it was now his turn, Jack thought for a moment, looking around the circle. His eyes lighted on Sawyer, sitting so close to Kate. It wouldn't be right, he thought to himself. It wouldn't be noble. . .but then again, when it came to Kate, he was willing to play a little dirty.

"I've never had an STD," he said. Sawyer growled and put down a finger. A little surprisingly, so did Charlie, a flush rising to his face.

"Well, you know," he said haltingly. "Rock star and all that."

Charlie thought for a moment, not really sure what it was that he hadn't done. His checkered past definitely wasn't making it easy. He looked around at everyone in the circle, and then the idea came to him. "I've never run from the cops," he said.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and dropped another finger, as did Kate, though she was looking a bit abashed. Mr. Eko, Ana-Lucia, and Jin all put down fingers as well.

"I will go next," Mr. Eko said firmly. "I have never doubted my faith."

Sawyer pumped his fist in the air as, for the first time, he was able to keep a finger up. Everybody else put one down. "Y'all have problems with God?" the redneck asked in surprise.

"I've never done drugs," said Claire. When Charlie was the only one to put down a finger, she sighed and said "that includes marijuana." Everybody put down a finger.

"I've never been to Disneyworld," Sawyer said with a twinkle in his eye. Kate went right back at him, saying,

"I've never worn pink."

"I've never been pregnant," Hurley said when it was his turn again. Three of the women complained as they put down their fingers. Hurley just grinned.

"I've never worn underwear," Steve announced. Everybody stared at him, amazed that he was still around.

"I've never gotten a tattoo," said Sawyer.

"I've never cheated on a woman," said Sayid.

By this point, a few of the survivors were fast running out of fingers. Jack was down to two, and Sawyer and Kate only had three.

"Gee, doc, looks like you might be more jaded than the convicts," Sawyer drawled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just because I've been to med school. . ."he began.

"And cheated," Kate said softly. Though the doctor had tried to be discreet while putting down his finger on that one, she had definitely noticed. Jack hung his head for a moment. When it came up, he saw the smug look back on Sawyer's face. That was it, he though angrily, time for the big guns.

"I've never killed anyone."

Sawyer, Kate, Jin, Sayid, Ana-Lucia, Steve, Libby, Mr. Eko, and Hurley all put down fingers. Jack stared at them all in disbelief. They'd all killed someone? That was just crazy!

"I've never eaten a green pepper," Sayid said. Everyone stared at him.

"That ain't even interesting, Al-Jazeera!" Sawyer complained. Sayid just shrugged his shoulders as every single person put down a finger.

It was Kate's turn. She looked at Jack and Sawyer, knowing that she had to get one of them out. It was every man for himself now. But, at the same time, she knew that this wasn't just a game anymore. Whatever she said would be seen as a choice by the two men. She looked at Sawyer, and took a deep breath, knowing one thing that would keep him in the game.

"I've never been in love," she said, and put down a finger.

All of the survivors complained as they put down a finger. Sawyer continued holding his one remaining one up for a moment, gazing into her eyes. Then, very slowly, he looked down and dropped the finger.

"All right!" Hurley exclaimed. "We have our losers! Jack, Kate, and Sawyer are out!"

"I am as well," Sayid said, but everyone ignored him. Charlie happily held up his one remaining finger.

"I'm still in!" he exclaimed. "I'm still in!"

"Give it up, everybody," Claire said with a laugh. "Aaron still has all ten fingers."

"Sawyer. . ." Kate said, walking over to where the man stood next to the fire, idly kicking small bits of sand at it. He looked up at her, the cold mask firmly in place.

"Hey, Freckles, what can I do ya for?"

She didn't say anything, just went up and put her hand on his arm. They stood that way for the rest of the night, staring off at the fire, each immersed in his own thoughts.

Hurley, meanwhile, was feeling satiated as he went back to his tent that night. The first Game Day of Craphole Island had gone off rather well, in his opinion. As he lay down on the sand, he began to wonder. What other games were out there?

And then he remembered back to his girlhood games day.

He wondered if anybody else liked to play Truth or Dare. . .


	2. Truth or Dare

TRUTH OR DARE

"Truth," Libby said. Hurley turned and looked deeply into her eyes. His muscular shoulders rippled as he leaned forward, his green eyes drinking in her soul.

"All right," he said, with his husky voice and Southern accent. "Tell the truth, sugar. Are you in love with me?"

She reached out a hand and ran it through his long, blond hair. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Hurley, I'm in love with you, and only you. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Hurley?" A new voice and a gentle prod caused the man to open his eyes and sit up with a start. "Hurley, are you okay? You were crying out in your sleep."

Hurley took a deep breath and turned to look at a very concerned Kate. Sawyer was standing just behind her, and he certainly didn't look concerned. In fact, he was laughing, not even trying to disguise it.

"Sounded like you were having a three way," Sawyer chuckled. Kate elbowed him in the gut. Surprisingly, he shut up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kate asked. She handed him a water bottle, which Hurley gratefully accepted and quickly swallowed most of.

"Nothing," he said. "Just. . .you know. . .stuff. . ."

Inwardly, he was wincing. He had dreamed about Libby, again. And, once again, he had dreamed about her declaring her love for him. And, once again, he looked exactly like Sawyer in the dream.

After finally managing to shoo Sawyer and Kate away by pretending to need to pee in the jungle, Hurley meandered his way over to Claire.

"Hi, Hurley!" she said brightly when his shadow fell over her. He promptly put a finger to his mouth and ordered her to be silent. Widening her eyes, she nodded. Hurley glanced around the compound. He didn't see anyone that he knew. Good. He sank beside her.

"Hurley, is everything okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. . .I just. . .I have a question," he said. Claire's face lit up.

"Well, I just might have the answer!" she said. Hurley bit his lip.

"Hope so."

And then he just sat there. Claire kept looking at him, but he couldn't imagine why. He began to wonder when she was every going to start advising him.

"Um. . .Hurley," she finally ventured. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't know how to help you."

"Oh, dude, right!" Hurley laughed a little, stood up, and shook hands with her. "Thanks a lot, Claire!" he said, and walked off. The Australian woman sat there for a moment, looking at him in confusion, before shrugging and going to tend to her baby.

Hurley, meanwhile, tromped through the forest for a while before heading back to the beach. Maybe, he figured, if he just forgot about the weird dream, it would cease to mean anything. He just needed to find some kind of a distraction. Yeah, that was it, a distraction.

So, in search of a distraction, he headed to his favorite one on the island. Well, no, that wasn't true, Libby was his favorite, but she wasn't the kind of distraction he had in mind. He was looking for the chain-smoking, nickname-awarding, ass-kicking, frog-smashing, resident island badboy. Who appeared to be currently whittling a stick.

"What are you doing?" Hurley asked. Sawyer glanced up at him.

"Whittlin' a stick, lardass, what does it look like?" he snapped.

"But dude, isn't that kind of. . .you know. . .pointless?" Hurley asked. Sawyer broke the stick in two, stood up, and went toe to toe with the other man.

"Isn't our existence on this island kind of. . .you know. . .pointless?" he snarled.

"Dude, back off," Hurley said, raising his hands. "I was just thinking it was time for another island get-together."

"Don't think so," Sawyer said, sitting back down and grabbing another stick. "Had enough of the fun and games for a while."

"I'll get Kate to come," Hurley wheedled. Sawyer seemed to consider for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Nope, don't think so."

"Fine," Hurley stuck his nose in the air and tried to prance away. It was very hard for him to prance with all 300 pounds, but he thought he managed decently. It was, however, going to be a lot harder to get everybody together without Sawyer's help. How to do it, he considered carefully. Hmmm. . .

Claire ran screaming through the forest, waving her arms all around. "The Others have my baby! They took Aaron!"

"Ozzers?" Jin asked, peering out of the tent.

"Baby?" Charlie said, looking up from the church.

"Aaron?" Jack said, spinning around from his contemplation of Steve's contusion.

"The?" Locke mumbled, looking up from the counter.

Everybody ran down the beach, hearing the screams of both mother and child. When they arrived, they saw Hurley rocking the terrified baby back and forth, crooning gently to it.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Jack said, shaking his head. "Seriously, guys, stop coming up with fake emergencies."

"Dudes," Hurley announced, handing the baby back to a delighted Claire. "Guess what time it is!"

"Rescue time!" Bernard exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Sorry, just a joke," he said.

"It's. . ." Hurley revved up his best game show voice. "Game time!"

"Yea," Charlie managed half-heartedly. Everyone else just stared at Hurley silently.

"Come on, guys, remember how much fun we had last time?" he asked.

"I remember losing," Kate said amiably.

Jin said something in Korean. Sun nodded her head and patted her husband's arm gently.

"Well, this game is so much better," Hurley said. "This time I got to pick the game. Look guys, no Sawyer!"

This seemed to perk up everybody, and they happily got into a circle.

"Today we're going to play. . .Truth or Dare!" Hurley announced. Several girls groaned and tried to leave. The men looked confused. "All that happens," he explained. "Is you have to pick whether you want to tell the truth, or do a dare."

"That does not make any sense," Sayid said.

"It's fun!" Hurley exclaimed. "Like, I'll go first." He looked at Libby, remembering his dream. Better not go that route, he decided. Otherwise he might wake up the next day only to find baby LibbySawyers running around the island. "Um. . .Rose," he finally decided, choosing someone safe. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," she said.

"Um. . .have you ever. . .been in love?"

Everyone stared at Hurley like he was crazy. Bernard had an arm around Rose, and the two were sitting with their fingers interlocked.

"Okay, dumb question," Hurley sighed. "Anyway, now it's your turn."

"All right, honey," Rose paused for a moment. "Sun, truth or dare."

"Truth," Sun said.

"What are you going to name your baby?"

"Awww, hell fingers!" a voice suddenly interrupted the game. "If this ain't the most boring version of a dirty game I ever seen!"

"What do you mean?" Hurley asked, affronted.

"Here, scootch over, sugarpie, we'll see how we really get this done," Sawyer said, practically picking Kate up and depositing her a little further down the sand. "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine," said Sun. "I do not know what we will name the baby. We do not even know if it will be a girl or a boy. Now then, my turn."

"Pick Sawyer," Hurley hissed. Sun smiled.

"All right. Sawyer, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby," he said. The light of competition shone in his eyes.

"All right then. . .I dare you. . .to be nice to everyone for the rest of the night!"

"What the hell?" Sawyer complained. A few people applauded Sun and her idea. She blushed a little, and leaned closer into Jin's embrace. "Fine, I'll be sugar and spice and everything nice, just for y'all," Sawyer finally said. "Now then, Hurley, truth or dare?"

Hurley was no idiot. He wasn't going to pick truth with Sawyer staring him down that way. Then again, he sure couldn't pick a dare. He did the only option left to him.

"I forfeit!" he yelled, stood up, and began to walk away.

"Hey, Staypuff,' Sawyer hollered at his retreating back. "You know what the penalty for forfeiture is?"

"No," Hurley sighed, but stopped walking.

"Ya gotta lay one on somebody else in the circle."

"Huh?" Hurley thought that he needed to take a class in Sawyerese. He really had no idea what the other man was talking about.

"I mean a kiss," Sawyer grinned maliciously. "Right here, right now."

Kate giggled at that, and hit the conman lightly in the shoulder. He turned his grin to her.

"What, Freckles, you jealous?" he asked. "We could do a repeat ourselves, if you wanted."

Hurley stood there considering for a moment. Who would he kiss? The obvious answer was Libby. But what if—

He said back down. "Fine," he said, his tone miserable. "Dare."

Sawyer considered for a moment, one hand stroking his stubbly chin. "All right," he said. "I dare you. . ."

"Remember that you have to be nice," Sun said. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to give Chuckie"

"Nice," Sun reprimanded him. Sawyer groaned.

"_Charlie_, everybody happy now? Give Charlie a skin on skin massage."

That didn't sound so bad. Hurley headed over to his friend and began kneading his back.

"Nuh-uh, chico," Sawyer waved one finger in the air. "Skin on skin means just what it sounds like."

Hurley's face was set on fire, but Charlie didn't seem to mind, and quickly shed his shirt. This was a nightmare, Hurley thought, staring down at the hobbit's back. He was so _hairy_.

"My turn again," Hurley said in a strangled voice. He looked around the circle. "Kate," he said finally. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said. Hurley was a little disappointed. He'd been hoping to find out her crime. Oh well, that would be saved for Game Night Three.

"All right," he said. "I dare you to. . .go pick Jack's nose."

"What?" all of the surivivors asked in unison (well, Jin said something unintelligible and Sawyer began to crack up). Kate shrugged, stood up, walked over, and picked Jack's nose. Jack felt a little uncomfortable (he was, after all, quite capable of picking his own nose) but figured that he got to have Kate near him, so it could have been much worse.

"All right," Kate considered for a moment, before turning to Sawyer. "Truth or dare, conboy?"

"Dare," he said.

Kate smiled. Hurley became a little nervous when he saw that smile. That was a dangerous smile. That was the smile of a woman with a horrible concoction up her sleeve. "I dare you to kiss Jack."

Utter silence in the camp. Hurley was stunned. Jack looked terrified, and Sawyer looked disgusted. He knew how this would end, though. Sawyer would go through with it, he was too proud not to. He stood up and dusted his jeans off.

"All right, Jackass, let's get this done."

"I'd rather perform surgery on my own testicles!" Jack screamed, jumped up, and ran off. Sawyer raised one eyebrow and looked at Kate. She shrugged as if to say "it's still your dare." Sawyer sighed and then took off into the jungle.

"That was somewhat unforeseen," Sayid said. The rest of the survivors began to chuckle, and finally broke out into riotous laughter. A few minutes later Sawyer returned, wiping blood off a cracked lip.

"Hm, Jack likes to play dirty, huh?" Kate asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sawyer said, plopping himself on the ground.

"I always thought he seemed like he would be so gentle," she refused to give up.

"Shut it."

"He didn't bite _me_ when _we_"

"That does it, bitch!" Sawyer leapt to his feet and glared down at the woman. "All right, Kate. Truth. Or. Dare."

"This seems like kind of a one-sided game," Charlie mused. "Hurley, Sawyer, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer, Kate."

Everybody ignored the Brit. As usual.

Kate stared up at Sawyer, and then slowly stood herself.

"Dare," she hissed rebelliously. Sawyer's mouth began to twitch up into a cruel smile.

"You sure you want to choose that?" he asked. "Remember who you're talking to, sugar."

"Dare," she said again, simply. Sawyer nodded his head.

"All right then," he said. "I dare you to choose."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Choose what?" Claire was somewhat oblivious.

"Me or the doc," Sawyer said. "Tonight. By midnight. You choose."

Kate looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Hurley decided that had been enough of Game Night for one day.

"Well, that was fun," he said, standing up. "We'll have another Game Night really soon, right guys?"

"Yeah, when I actually get to play," Charlie moped. Claire laughed and patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry, Charlie," she said. "You and I will play a game."

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Really. It's called. . ." she paused for dramatic emphasis. "Clean the baby."

"Bugger," Charlie complained, though Hurley noticed that he was still smiling. The two wandered off, and within minutes most of the survivors had departed, leaving just Hurley and Libby.

"That game was certainly. . .interesting," Libby said.

"Yeah, I guess," said Hurley.

"It didn't work out quite the way you meant it to, did it?" she asked. Hurley shook his head miserably. Libby smiled, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well, at least you tried," she said. "I'm proud of you." Then she began to walk off toward her tent, with one backwards wave. Hurley grinned.

Maybe Game Night hadn't been so bad after all. . .

And maybe Sawyer was right. Maybe it just needed some more spice. . .

Hurley wondered how Ten Minutes in Heaven would work.


	3. Ten Minutes In Heaven

TEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN

It was all over. There was no more life. Hurley wished he were dead.

"It'll be okay, Hurley," Kate said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You'll move on," Claire assured him, clutching his hand.

"You're strong, Hurley, you'll get over this," Jack said.

"We're here for you, man," said Mike.

"This is your fate, Hugo," Locke said. Hurley burst into tears.

"I just can't believe she's gone," he sobbed, throwing himself onto the shallow grave, clutching at the wooden cross. "It's not fair!"

"Life ain't fair, bucko," said Sawyer. Kate glared at him. The conman shrugged his shoulders, feigning nonchalance. "Well, it ain't."

Hurley pulled himself to his knees, red-rimmed eyes glaring across the loose circle. "It's your fault!" he yelled. "You killed her!"

"Oops," Sawyer grinned. Hurley launched himself at the redneck, who smoothly slipped away. "Sorry, chico, don't fall for the same trick twice," he said. Hurley continued to howl.

"What' wrong?" a female voice burst out, and Hurley glanced up to see who it was. Libby sat down beside him, grabbing his shoulders and holding him tightly. "Hurley, what is it?"

"H-h-h-he killed her," he finally managed to get out between sobs.

"Killed who?" she asked.

"My fish!" Hurley said. He seemed to recognize how ridiculous that sounded, because his sobs began to subside, and the shuddering calmed down. "I loved her," he said.

"Look, Hurley," Jack tried to sound consoling. He knew that his bedside manner was never the best, but he had to keep trying, he supposed. "We're running low on meds, but if you'd like, I could probably spare a sedative. . ."

But that just set the man to screaming again. Jack sighed.

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" Libby asked. Her words sounded strangely forced, as though they were scripted. Jack figured that it was probably because she was a psychiatrist, this sort of thing must be natural for her.

"Well. . ." Hurley sniffled a little, and attempted to smile bravely through a fresh onslaught of tears.

"I do like to play games. . ."

"Hell no!" Sawyer threw his cigarette to the sand, not even realizing that it was his last one. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Sawyer. . ." Jack said warningly, glancing significantly toward Hurley. But Sawyer was beyond caring.

"Do you remember what happened last time, doc?" Sawyer snarled, walking over to Jack in three long strides. He poked the other man in the chest. "We made out. Remember now?"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to talk about it.

"You bit me!" Sawyer exclaimed, as if that made it even worse.

"We have to calm him down," Jack ground out between his teeth. He didn't want this any more than the other man, but the simple fact was that the island couldn't handle anybody else going insane. Charlie and Locke were enough for the moment.

"You calm him down, Jackass," Sawyer said, spinning on his heel and hurrying away. "I ain't having no part in it!"

Hurley began to scream again as the redneck walked away. With each step the sobs became louder.

"Somebody do something!" Claire yelled.

Jack hated it, but there was only one person who could remedy the situation. He turned to talk to Kate, but she nodded to him before he even had the chance to say her name.

"I'm on it!" she said, and began jogging down the beach. Not that she really knew how she would get the enraged Sawyer to come back. Nor did she understand why Sawyer's presence was so important to Hurley. True, they had seemed to be becoming friends lately, but after such a traumatic loss, she would have thought that Sawyer would be the last man that any person wanted to see.

"Sawyer," she said finally, grabbing his arm. He spun around so quickly that Kate lost her footing, and sprawled on the ground. She looked up at his angry face. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he breathed. He looked beautiful.

"You have to come back, Sawyer," she said meekly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked. "Freckles, there ain't no one wants me there."

"Hurley does," she said, and then so lowly she knew he'd only just be able to hear her, "I do."

"Whatever," he said, but he reached down an arm to help her up. "You made your choice, Kate."

She winced when he said her name. "Sawyer," she protested. She had to make him understand. But he shrugged off her arm and kept walking away.

"Was that really necessary?" Libby said. Hurley felt slightly saddened by the reprimanding tone in her voice, but he was sure enough of his convictions not to be overly concerned.

"It was the only way," he said firmly. "Jack wasn't coming down for any more _emergencies_."

"I know," Libby agreed. "But still. A fish? A fish that Jin caught in a neck?"

"Yeah, well," Hurley bristled a little. "It worked, didn't it?"

Libby sighed. "Yes, it worked." She jerked her head toward the circle of survivors, currently looking anxiously toward the man who, minutes earlier, had been bawling his eyes out. "Shouldn't we be getting back to them?"

"I'm waiting for Sawyer," Hurley insisted. Libby smiled and shook her head, jerked a thumb towards Kate, who was walking back alone, looking more than a little perturbed. She sat down next to Jack, and shook away whatever question he was asking her.

"I don't think he's coming," Libby said. Hurley sighed. The games were never as good without Sawyer.

"So, what will we be playing today?" Jack asked in a forlorn and resigned voice. He sounded as though he'd rather be back in the hatch, sorting out medicines.

"Today. . ." Hurley announced slowly. "We'll be playing Ten Minutes in Heaven!" He waited expectantly for cheers. Everybody looked frightened, instead. Hurley held out his hand. "My lovely assistant, Libby. . .the bottle!" Libby wore a very amused expression on her face as she handed Hurley an old bottle.

"Hurley," Jack said slowly. "Maybe we should play a different game."

Kate glanced back down the beach, toward where Sawyer had departed. Her features hardened. "No," she said. "I think it's a good idea. Let's play."

"Kate. . ." Jack said slowly. He knew what she was thinking, and she also knew that she didn't really want to play. This was revenge sex for her, only. . .minus the sex. Jack thought.

"Well, since Kate wants to play so much, she can go first," Hurley said enthusiastically. The truth was, though the game was his idea, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to go. At all, really. Unless he could somehow rig the game.

Kate set her jaw, looking for all the world as though this were the most unpleasant thing she had been forced to do in her entire life. She leaned forward and spun the bottle. The eyes of all the survivors were on it as it slowly made its circle. Landing, finally, on . . .

"Score!" Scott yelled, leaping to his feet and pumping his fist in the air. "Steve's gonna score tonight!"

"Dude, you're Scott," Hurley said. "Steve's dead."

"Oh yeah," Scott seemed confused for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand to Kate. "Come on, my beautiful and luscious lady, Scott knows just how to make you feel good."

Several of the women giggled a bit at that, and even Kate smiled, extending her hand and allowing him to pull her up. Jack's eyes followed the two as they disappeared into the brush.

A minute passed. Two.

"Well, this is a terribly exciting game, isn't it?" Charlie asked brightly. Libby laughed.

"Maybe we should have a few people go at once," she suggested. "There are thirty of us. We don't have to go one by one."

"Good point," Hurley said. "Um. . .Charlie, you were the first to complain, you can spin." Charlie laughed.

"All right," He looked longingly at Claire for a moment, before leaning over and spinning the bottle. "Come on, baby, come on. . ." he chanted. But no luck, for the bottle landed pointing to Hurley.

"Um, dude, I think that means you can spin again," Hurley said dubiously. Charlie was just staring at the bottle.

"Nuh-uh," Jack interjected, one of his rare smiles plastered across his face. "If Sawyer had to kiss me last night, then you two need to spend ten minutes in heaven together."

"Blimey," Charlie said, and gulped. Hurley turned to look at Libby, panic written across his face, but she just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Well," said Charlie. "I guess we might as well get this over with."

Hurley and Charlie didn't grab hands as they headed into the jungle. Hurley felt a little uncomfortable, when all of a sudden it hit him. They were going to be alone in the jungle. Nobody would see them. So they didn't actually have to _do_ anything. With a whoot of joy, he turned around and grabbed Charlie up in a massive bear hug.

"Hurley, I don't. . .I'm honored, really, it's just Claire. . ." Charlie said in a flustered way. Hurley laughed.

"No, dude. We're alone." Charlie looked blank. "In the jungle. No one can see us."

"Oh. . ." understanding dawned on Charlie's face. "I get it. So. . .what do we do?"

Hurley shrugged his shoulders. "Walk around, I guess."

So they did just that. It was an interesting, walk, actually. First they walked in on Steve and Kate. Or rather, they walked in on Kate and Steve's comatose body. The poor man lay on the jungle floor, a suspicious red mark on his forehead. Kate smiled and waved when she saw them.

"But. . .what. . ." Charlie couldn't seem to get the words out. Kate just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we just had different ideas of what heaven must be like," she said smugly. Confused and a little disturbed, the two men continued their way through the jungle.

After another 2.5 minutes (making it a total of 7.25 minutes. . .Hurley was keeping very careful track) they wandered in on what seemed to be a bored Sawyer. A very, very bored Sawyer. He was very slowly flipping his lighter on and off, staring cross-eyed at the flame.

"Sawyer!" Hurley exclaimed joyously. The man looked up from his lighter, a laughing smirk on his face.

"Lardass!" he said in an almost affectionate term.

"Dude, you've got to play with us," Hurley pleaded. "Charlie and I got stuck together."

"I told y'all I don't play games," Sawyer said, and returned to his intense contemplation of his lighter.

"If you don't mind my saying so mate," Charlie began. Sawyer interrupted him with a "I do," and Charlie, ignoring the clue, continued "you don't seem to have anything better to do."

"We're playing Ten Minutes in Heaven," Hurley said. Sawyer's features brightened up.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, a little too casually. "Who's playing?"

"You know, the usual dudes," Hurley said slyly. "Jack, Sun, Jin, Charlie and me, Claire, Kate. . ."

"Kate picked Steve to begin with—" Charlie said, but Hurley quickly clapped a hand over the man's mouth.

"You should come play," Hurley wheedled.

"Well," Sawyer said, trying to sound reluctant. "I never was a man to turn down some action."

Hurley noted that the conversation had taken 2 minutes, and that they should be heading back. More or less happily, the trio returned to the group.

Hurley's eyes sought through the crowd, looking for a very specific woman. . .who seemed to be specifically missing.

"Libby and Jin are out right now," Kate said. Hurley let out a sigh of relief. Just Jin. Nothing bad could happen there. "So I don't think you have to—" her voice cut off as she saw the third figure walk into the area. Her eyes lit up. "Sawyer, I thought you didn't want to play!"

"Well," Sawyer said, grinning at Claire and Ana-Lucia. "I couldn't deprive the lovely ladies of the chance to really see what Heaven is like." The two girls giggled a little, and Claire shot daggers at Sawyer's back.

"So who's turn is it?" Hurley asked.

"Mine," said Mr. Eko. Everyone turned in surprise to the big man. No one had really expected him to play. Yet here he was. He reached out and spun the bottle. Everyone watched in baited anticipation. It slowed as it neared Charlie, who winced, nearly stopped at Ana, who looked speculative, and finally ended, trembling, facing Locke. His face lit up. Mr. Eko looked vaguely worried.

"Thomas," said Locke, extending a hand.

"My name isn't Thomas," said Mr. Eko, standing on his own.

"Phillip, then," Locke continued trying to guess names as they headed into the jungle.

"Dude. . .that was so weird. . ." Hurley shook his head.

"All right, my turn," said Sawyer, and before anyone had the chance to protest that he had only just started, he leaned forward and spun the bottle himself.

Jack stared at the result in disbelief. "Not again!" he gasped. Sawyer rolled his eyes. Kate, however, clearly had over ideas, and she leaned into the circle, and blew on the neck of the bottle, just enough so that it landed on her.

"Kate?" Jack asked. Kate turned and smiled at him, laying a hand gently over his own, and squeezing it, before standing up. Sawyer glared at her, but followed her into the jungle.

"What the hell is this, Freckles?" he growled. "You made your choice. Can't have your doctor and conman, too."

"Sawyer," Kate smiled, and paused, looking away for a moment to gather her thoughts before returning to look at him. "I didn't choose."

"You didn't. . ."

"I forfeit," she said. Sawyer kicked the ground angrily and looked away.

"Can't just do that, Freckles. There's a penalty."

"I know," Kate said, and when he turned to look at her, she gently cupped his chin in her hands, leaned forward and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart (if Hurley had been there he would have timed it as 6.25 minutes) Sawyer stared at the woman with disbelief in his eyes.

"What. . .so, is that your choice, then?"

Kate laughed, and shook her head. "Nope, now I don't have to choose!"

Hurley stared into the fire in utter dejection. Yet again, another Game Night, another failure. He had played for almost seven hours, been sent into the jungle with Charlie (three times), Sun, Claire, a newly conscious Steve, and Ana. But not once with Libby. (For that matter, he'd only gotten two kisses—from Sun and Claire, both on the cheek.)

"Hey Hurley," Libby said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," he said.

"That was a fun game night, wasn't it?" she asked. Hurley turned to look at her. She was positively glowing. Probably, he thought, because she had just returned from a session with Bernard (in retrospect that didn't make sense, but it did at the time.)

"Whatever," he said, and poked at the fire. But a female hand on his arm made him turn back around.

"You know," Libby said with a shy smile. "I know the bottle didn't land on us, but we can still have our ten minutes in heaven."

"Really?" Hurley asked in wonder. Libby laughed.

"Really. And if we want, we can even make it a little longer."

Hurley decided that the third one was _definitely_ the best of the Craphole Island Game Nights.


End file.
